The Link
by Aneash
Summary: Bella is having dreams that are to real and Edward is her only link. Will their love survive the truth of the dreams? Will Edward be able to accept Bella if she isn't as human as he thought. Hint she isn't a vamp or a wolf, takes place after twilight.
1. Chapter 1

*****I don't own anything, these are all Stephanie's characters, I'm just playing with them. *****

_"Marie, when will the doctor be returning?" Asked the familiar women._

_The women was Elizabeth Masen, she was beautiful, even as ill as she was, she was gorgeous. She, like Edward, had eyes like emeralds and that same beautiful bronze hair. _

_"Soon Mrs. Masen, is there anything you need?" I asked her._

_"No, I just need to speak with him." She replied._

_"As soon as he returns I will send him to you." I assured her._

_The women was so ill, so fragile, by the looks of her she was racked with grief. She slowly made her way back to a cot in the far corner of the infirmary and placed her head in her hands._

_"Stay strong my darling, stay with me my Edward." She cried._

_The sadness in her voice brought tears to my eyes, as I watched from the doorway. I was over come with despair, like I was losing someone dear to me. I felt helpless, weak and I longed to be stronger, to do more._

_I put my head down and looked at the floor and let the tears fill my eyes. _

"Bella, Bella!" shouted a velvet voice.

I shot straight up from my bed, Edward's arms holding me tight.

"It was only a dream love, it's okay I'm here, you're safe." Edward said.

"It was so real Edward, every emotion, every smell. It felt so real!" I confessed.

I had been having dreams like this every night for weeks, I didn't know how much more I could take.

I wasn't sleeping well and every night the dreams became more real, more familiar. I felt like I was losing my sense of reality, maybe I was going crazy.

"Bella talk to me, your shaking, what happened in your dream?" Edward pleaded.

"It's nothing Edward just hold me please." I begged.

"Okay, whatever you need, I'm here." he said, rubbing circles on my back.

I hated feeling this way, I was falling apart and crying all the time. I was so exhausted, I couldn't think straight and these dreams were consuming me in every-way.

The dreams were always different but always the same. They always involved me and Edward and I always saw them from, what I assumed, to be my point of view.

The dreams were like a story each from a different place and time frame. I would live out a different chapter in these stories every time I slept and when one story of Edward and I was concluded another would begin.

I started keeping a journal after the first set of dreams, they just seemed to important to let fade into my memory, but unlike most dreams I've ever had, these dreams I was experiencing never faded from my memory.

The dreams were with me constantly, the feelings I felt in the dreams, the smells, the way things felt and tasted, I could remember everything with perfect clarity.

"Love take your human moment and get ready, i'll go make you breakfast and then we'll go to my house today and you can relax." Edward said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you" I said simply.

With that I got up and went to the bathroom, I started the shower and went to brush my teeth.

When I looked in the mirror I almost cringed at the sight, my eyes were bloodshot and the circles under my eyes had gotten darker, my lips were pail and my hair was a knotted mess.

I sighed and tried to do something about the mess I had become. After doing all that I could to make myself presentable, I made my way down stairs to eat.

I wasn't hungry, I hadn't been eating well the past few days and Edward was growing more and more concerned with each passing day, so I did my best to put him at ease.

"Enjoy." he said as he place a huge plate of food on the table in front of me.

"Edward, I can't eat all of this." I admitted, he had made enough food to feed me for an entire day at one sitting.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted" he said and took a seat next to me.

I ate as much as I could before feeling to sick and followed him to the door. Once in his car I relaxed, the car was so thick with his scent that I couldn't help but to be more at ease.

We drove in silence except for Edward humming my lullaby and in moments like these my dreams would take control of my thoughts.

I was thinking about my most recent set of dreams, they were obviously of Edward's time in the hospital before he was changed by Carlisle.

Edward had told me about his experience there and about the burning afterwards but my dreams were making this experience to real for me.

The emotions that the dreams brought out of me was taking its toll as well and I could only pray that in time the dreams would stop and I could get back to normal.

"Bella, you in there?" Edward said, bringing me out of my thoughts for the second time today.

"Yes, I'm sorry, just daydreaming." I told him.

We got out of the car and made our way into the house, Esme and Carlisle were sitting at the dining room table looking through some magazines and the rest of the family was in the family room.

Jasper was sitting on the couch with Emmette playing a video game while Alice and Rose sat at their feet looking through what could only be the latest fashion magazines.

I knew this meant a shopping trip was in the works and I shuttered a little and looked up at Edward pleadingly.

He just smiled that crocked smile of his at me and kissed the top of my head. By the time I looked back in front of me Alice was right there hugging me a little to tightly.

"Bella, it's about time you came over, I've missed you." She screeched.

"I've missed you too..human can't breath!" I gasped.

"Oh, sorry." she said and backed up to look me over.

"I know I look like crap." I admitted

"You look tired." Alice said and shot Edward a very quick side-wards glance.

Obviously Edward had told her I was having trouble sleeping, but I was to tired to make a fuse about my condition or Edward's over reaction to my sleeping habits.

"A little but I'm good." I told her and made my way over to the other couch with Edward.

After saying hello to everyone and catching up with them on the events of the past couple weeks we all decided to watch a movie.

Edward wrapped a blanket around me and before the opening credits were finished I drifted off to sleep.

_I was standing inside that same infirmary again, I could smell the sickness in the air and the death, it was all around. _

_I was folding sheets three cots down from Edward, this is the farthest from him I would allow myself if at all possible. As I started on my next batch of sheet I saw him walk into view._

_It was Carlisle, he looked then as he always had, flawless, gorgeous but pained. He looked as though he was conflicted, suffering from the same helpless feelings as I was._

_"Doctor, Mrs. Masen has been asking for you, she needs to speak with you immediately." I told him and watched as his face took on a new pained expression._

_"Thank you Marie." He said and made his way over to where Elizabeth and Edward's cots were laid out._

_I continued folding the sheets and could faintly hear the conversation passing between Carlisle and Elizabeth._

_"Save him!" She commanded._

_"I'll do everything in my power." He promised._

_"You must" she insisted._

_"You must do everything in your power, what others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward." She explained._

_She stopped speaking after that and so did Carlisle, I knew what had happened then and although I couldn't see them from where I was standing I knew that Elizabeth had lost the fight and that the fever had taken her, she had slipped into unconsciousness. _

_I closed my eyes tightly, she should have had more time, she needed more time, he needed more time. I was stronger than this, I had to be. _

_I fisted my hands and placed them at my forehead and willed them to have more time, but I was to late Elizabeth was dead. _

_"NO!" I screamed_

"BELLA, LOOK AT ME!" Carlisle screamed.

I looked up at him but through the tears everything was blurry. I was trembling uncontrollably.

"Elizabeth is out of time, I tried to will her time, but I couldn't I was to late. You were talking to her, I thought she was fine and then she wasn't. Doctor please Edward's next, he is running out of time!" I cried at him

"BELLA LOOK AT ME, WHERE ARE YOU!" He asked

"Doctor? We're in the infirmary." I stated and wiped my eyes, but I could still only see a blurry image of Carlisle.

"Bella, what year is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Doctor, it's 1918, please doctor he is running out of time, we don't have time for these questions!" I pleaded.

"BELLA LOOK AT ME, LOOK AROUND." Carlisle commanded, he almost sounded scared.

I rubbed my eyes once more and looked up, I was in the Cullens home, the dream had ended and I didn't even realize.

"But I....we were just...I was just....a dream" and that was all I could say before the darkness over took me.

****** Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. I was writing another story (Life after Death) but this idea came to me and I just had to write it. *****


	2. Chapter 2

*****I don't own anything, I hope you guys enjoy!!*****

_I ran out of the infirmary, tears failing one after another. I was lost my world was slipping away from me and with every second that passed I was growing weaker. It would only be a matter of time now and Edward would be lost as well. _

_I never got to tell him, he had always been so close yet so far away and now time and death would once again take my Edward from me._

_I had done all I could do, but it wasn't enough. I only bought them time, time for Elizabeth to grieve and say her goodbyes and time for Edward to have a chance to recover. _

_After all I had given up, I couldn't help him. He was my life, my love, my link and I had failed him_

_I needed to get away, to think, I had to do something, anything. I couldn't lose him, our time together hadn't even begun._

_I went out behind the Infirmary and cried, prayed and begged for Edward. He just needed time, he was strong, he could make it._

_I had stayed there for a while and decided that I would spend every second of Edward's remaining life at his bedside and I would tell him everything even if he couldn't hear me._

_I dried my face with my apron and made my way back into the infirmary but his bed and his mothers were gone. _

_I searched franticly for him and for Carlisle but I found no one. I ran to the morgue and found Elizabeth but not Edward._

_I found one of the other nurses in the hallway then and asked her where Edward Masen had been taken._

_"Young Mr. Masen and his mother passed just earlier this evening, the doctor took them to the morgue." She stated and returned to her duties._

_She couldn't be right, I would have felt it, I would know._

_There was nothing left for me here now, I had only taken the job here as a nurse so I could help take care of Edward and do what I could for his mother._

_Elizabeth had been one of our kind, it was only right that I do for her all I could, she had sacrificed so much for her husband and son. _

_I walked home to tell my mother, she needed to know, I had to say goodbye before it was to late and I was almost out of time now myself._

_I walked into the house and quickly found my mother, she was sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace knitting._

_"Mother." I said_

_"Marie, darling your home early." She replied, standing to come greet me._

_"Marie, what happened what's wrong." She asked._

_It was easy to see how weak I was, at least if you were one of our kind._

_"Edward, he didn't make it. I tried to help him and but I wasn't strong enough. told me how to help him but it was to soon for me and now he is gone." I cried_

_"Oh no, Marie did you chose him as your link?" She asked._

_She knew what this meant as well as I and she feared my answer._

_"Yes, I don't have long, I feel the link slipping away." I cried._

_"No, Marie what have you done, your to young. The link it's unstable. You should have come to me." She said cradling me in her arms._

_Her tears were falling quickly and she was holding me as tightly as she could, begging that I would be spared._

_"I'm sorry mother, I love you!" I told her and then I felt it._

_The link had broken, there was pain, loss and a sense of emptiness. I felt as if I was falling into darkness, helpless to fight back. _

_All I could hear was my mother screaming my name over and over until I could hear nothing, feel nothing and see nothing._

I woke up then, I was gasping for air, reaching up to grab anything. I felt like I had to pull myself up from that darkness and thats when I found the light.

"Bella, love you're okay. Your here with me, your safe." Edward pleaded.

I was in his room, and through the windows I could see it was dark outside. How long had I been asleep, what time was it?

"I have to get home, Charlie is going to flip out." I told him and tried to stand up.

"Bella I've called your father and he has agreed to let you stay here for a while. Roslie and Alice have already gone to your house and picked up a few things for you." Carlisle said from the far end of the room.

"I'm staying here? Why?" I asked.

"Bella, I will explain everything and you and I will talk but first you need to eat. Don't fight me on this okay." He said firmly.

"Okay." was all I could say.

I followed Carlisle and Edward downstairs to the dining room where Esme was setting a place for me.

The atmosphere in the house felt odd, uncomfortable almost, like everyone was hiding something from me.

For the first time I wished I could just go home and curl up in my bed and cry.

After I finished eating, Esme took my dishes and headed toward the kitchen to clean up.

"Esme you cooked, let me take care of that." I asked, but before I could even get up from my seat Carlisle had placed a hand firmly on my shoulder.

"Bella, it's time for us to talk, if your up for it." He asked

"Ummm.. Sure." I said

"Bella, Edward has told me what he has seen happening to you over the past few weeks but now I need you to tell me what's going on."

"Carlisle, I'm fine, I'm just not sleeping well is all." I lied.

I hated to do it, but there is no way I was gonna sit here and tell him all the crazy dreams I was having and how much control they had over me.

"Don't lie to me Bella, I have been around for a long time, I know when someone is lying to me and you have let this go on for long enough.

Now I know you don't like to let people think your weak or fragile, especially us, but whatever it is that is going on with you is causing serious damage and I wont tolerate that.

So you tell me right now what has been going on or I will take you to the hospital myself." He said.

I cringed at his tone, I was almost scared of him.

"Okay fine, but your going to think I'm crazy." I admitted and told him everything.

I told him about the dreams and how intense they were, about how when I woke up it felt like I hadn't slept at all.

I explained how with every dream I had I grew more and more obsessed with all that had transpired in the dreams.

"Carlisle they feel so real, the emotions are the hardest part. I can't take all the feelings, when I wake up I really have a hard time figuring out when the dream stopped. Like earlier this afternoon." I said.

Tears had started to form but I just pushed them back, the last thing I wanted was to cry.

"Bella, can you remember your dream from earlier this afternoon?" he asked.

"Yes, when I have these dreams they don't fade like most. I remember them perfectly! I confessed.

"Tell me about your dream please!" He asked

"Earlier this afternoon I dreamt of a infirmary or hospital, I was a nurse there and I was folding sheets. Edward was laying three cots down from me and his mother was in the cot next to him.

As I started folding a new set of sheets I saw you walk into the infirmary and I stopped you to tell you that Edward's mother wanted to see you.

You thanked me and walked over to Elizabeth and talked with her about Edward and then she." I cried and I couldn't finish.

I looked up at Carlisle, and his face scared me like he was seeing a ghost.

I gave him a moment to collect his thoughts and for me to do the same. By this time the entire family had come into the dining room and was standing behind Carlisle.

All of them looked very concerned, especially Edward, I assumed it was because he was hearing whatever it was that was running through Carlisle's mind.

"And then she died?" He stated.

"Yes" I answered.

"Okay, Bella when I thanked you in the dream what did I call you?" He asked but he looked like he almost was afraid of my answer.

"Carlisle it was just a dream, it doesn't"

"Answer me Bella!" He said.

I looked into his eyes and I was sure, he was afraid and now I was terrified, almost shaking. Edward made a move to come over to me but Carlisle stopped him.

I looked up at Edward and then Carlisle "Marie" I told him.

Edward and Carlisle both gasped in unison and Carlisle was now standing.

"What, what's wrong? Edward, Carlisle please you're scaring me!" I confessed and looked back and forth between them.

"I don't know yet Bella, but what was Edward's fathers name and what color were Edward's eyes when he was human?" Carlisle asked as he paced from one end of the table to the next.

"Edward and green, like emeralds, what does that have to do with me not sleeping well." I asked

"My god." Carlisle said and stopped dead in his tracks to look at me.

"How do you know these things Bella?" Edward asked.

"It was just a dream Edward, it's not real." I told him.

"Bella everything that happened in your dream has really happened. The conversation you heard me have with Elizabeth really happened word for word. A nurse named Marie was there the day Elizabeth died.

No one told you Edward's parents names or his eye color and I have never told anyone what was said between Elizabeth and myself that day, not in that great of detail anyway." He said.

My cell phone rang then and I went to answer it, of course my mother would call right now.

"Hey mom, can I call you back I'm talking to Carlisle right now?" I asked.

"No Bella you can't, I just got off the phone with Charlie and he told me what has been happening to you. I booked a flight for Seattle and will be there by morning.

How could you not tell me what has been going on with you Bella, I am your mother. Now I want you to get some sleep and I will be there to check on you as soon as I get into Forks." She yelled.

"Mom, I'm just not sleeping well, I'm fine, you don't have to come all the way down here." I told her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you listen to me. I want you to rest and when I get there I will be the judge of wether you are okay or not.

You are apparently ill enough that you are sleeping over at the Cullens and you have your father in a fit, so no Isabella you are not FINE. I want and explanation on why you have not been telling me about the dreams when I get there as well.

Now go to sleep and I will see you in the morning." She said and she hung up on me.

My mother hung up on me, I just stared at the phone in disbelief. Tears started to fall and I just looked up at Edward.

"You told my dad about my dream?" I said to Carlisle.

"No, I told him no such thing. I told him that I believed you were suffering from sever exhaustion, I don't know how your mother is aware of your dreams." He explained.

"Bella can you tell me about your other dreams?" Carlisle asked.

"There has been a lot of dreams Carlisle, but I kept a journal of them everyone up until this morning anyway." I told him and went for my bag in the living room.

"Here you can read it, I don't mind." I said and handed him the journal.

"Bella, first will you write down the dreams that are missing?" He asked.

So I sat down and wrote about the three dreams I had had today and gave the journal over to Carlisle.

"I didn't know you kept journals." Edward said, interested in this new piece of information about me.

"I don't, but when the first series of dreams ended I thought I should write them down and from there I started keeping a journal of them." I told him.

"Edward, it's late and I have to deal with my mother in the morning, can I go to bed now?" I asked.

"Bella, do you want a sedative to help you sleep?" Carlisle asked without ever looking up from my journal.

"No thank you, I don't want to get stuck in one of those dreams." I laughed and walked towards the stairs.

Then a thought occurred to me.

"Edward when Carlisle is done maybe you should read the journal, you can get inside my head for once." I joked.

"Would you be okay with that?" He asked and he looked excited at the idea.

"Of course, they are all about you anyway." I said and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Good night love, sweet dreams, I hope." Edward said and hummed my lullaby for me until I drifted off to sleep.

_It was dark here I could hear nothing and see nothing but then all the sudden I could feel it a burning sensation, like when James had bitten me, but this burn was worse. _

_The burning was beyond words it was so bad I couldn't stand it, all I could do was beg for Edward._

_I screamed his name over and over. I had no idea what time it was or where I was even but I was sure this was another dream and maybe if I could scream loud enough for Edward he would come wake me from this nightmare. _

_So I screamed and screamed._

*****Well I hope you guys enjoyed and please let me know what you think. Should I keep going or not?*****


	3. Chapter 3

*****I don't own anything, I hope you guys enjoy*****

**EPOV**

As Bella laid there sleeping next to me I was trying to understand all that had happened today.

How Bella could know all those details was disturbing. I heard Carlisle approaching my room at that point and his thoughts were concerning me as well.

_"These dreams are extraordinary, the emotion, the people, she even recalls smells clearly._

_I don't understand this, she even knew the color of the cloths I was wearing that day in the infirmary and knew other nurses working for me, no one could know those things so many years later." he thought to himself._

"What does this mean Carlisle?" I asked, making sure to keep my voice down.

_"I don't know son, but for now we should make sure that Bella is getting the rest she needs, I don't think she can take much more." He replied silently._

"Renee will be here in four minutes, everyone prepare. I can't really see what is going to happen, so be ready for anything." Alice said from downstairs.

"I think it best that you go downstairs with the others, Esme and I will stay with Bella until her mother leaves." Carlisle instructed.

He was right it probably was better if I was not up here when Bella's mother arrived.

Esme walked in then and placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned and walked out of the room.

I could hear the tires of Renee's rental car on the dirt path leading to the house, everyone stiffened and took their various places throughout the house.

All we could do now was wait and for an immortal time is something that you come to forget, but today time was all I could think about.

Knock, Knock...

"I'll answer it" Alice said and got up to answer the door.

When Renee came in, it was apparent that she was concerned and although she was polite, I could tell she really only wanted to see Bella.

After introducing her to the members of the family that she did not know, Carlisle showed her upstairs to where Bella was.

I decided it was probably okay to go along with them at this point and followed them up the stairs listening as Carlisle briefed Renee on what he believed to be wrong with Bella.

About half way up the stairs I heard the worst sound I had heard in all my years.

"EDWARD, HELP MAKE IT STOP!!" Bella screamed.

The sound of her voice was filled with agony, her words were followed by screams of excruciating pain.

"Carlisle get up here!" Esme screamed.

Before Carlisle could move to get to Bella, Renee was gone, almost so fast I didn't see her.

I blinked my eyes unnecessarily and looked at Carlisle.

"Did I imagine that or did she just move to fast for a human?" I asked him

_"I was wondering the same thing." Carlisle said silently._

By this time we had entered my room and Esme was standing back while Renee was trying to comfort Bella.

"It's okay Bella it will stop soon, just breath, the burning will stop soon. It's not real Bella, it's only a memory." Renee said to Bella.

Bella just kept screaming over and over again begging me to make it stop.

"Renee, do you know what is happening to Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Renee took a breath and looked up at us, she looked conflicted like she didn't know if she should tell us or not, then she spoke.

"Yes she is experiencing Edward's change." Renee said and tears filled her eyes.

I was stunned and so was Carlisle and Esme, we all just stood there with our mouths hanging open looking back and forth at each other.

Apparently Renee's comment was enough to bring the rest of the family into the hallway outside my room.

"Bella, come on dear, hang in there, this is it, the final dream, it will be over soon. Stay with me." Renee cried to Bella.

"BURNS.. MAKE IT STOP... HURTS SO MUCH!!" Bella cried

Her screams filled every corner of the house and I felt helpless and confused.

"Renee is there anything I can do, I don't know what you mean by she is experiencing Edward's change." Carlisle pleaded with her.

"I know this is confusing and you are worried about Bella, but there is nothing any of us can do for her, at least I don't think there is. This is a right of passage that Bella must go through. Our kind has rules to follow, an order, of sorts.

Bella didn't tell me about the dreams when we had talked over the past few weeks, I didn't know it had started already. Her birthday isn't for another four days." Renee cried.

Her face showed she felt helpless just like the rest of us and once again we all looked to each other for some kind of explanation, but we were at a loss.

Renee looked up at us and then hung her head.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't understand and it is hard to explain, just as it was probably difficult to explain to Bella about the world of vampires but I have to try and help her right now." Renee explained.

The entire family gasped.

"I need Charlie, I can't help her on my own. This is beyond me, our kind has never linked with and immortal before, Charlie will know what to do." Renee said.

"Hold her down." Renee commanded and then stood up and went down stairs.

Through the thoughts of my family I could tell they were all just as confused and worried as I was.

"Charlie, I think you should come. It is far worse then either of us could have imagined. She is already experiencing his change." Renee told Charlie from the dining room downstairs.

"I know she shouldn't have for another four days, but our kind has never linked with an immortal, who knows what will happen and one of us has to explain things to the Cullen's." She said

_"That would be nice." Emmette thought._

"You can say that again." Was my only reply

Bella's screaming had not ceased in the least and I was growing more anxious by the second.

"Thank you." Renee said and made her way upstairs again.

"Bella, Charlie is on his way, just stay calm, it will be over soon." Renee assured her.

"How did you know what we were, did Bella tell you?" Rose said coldly.

"No, your eyes told me and Charlie what you were, Bella would never tell your secret, not even to us." Renee answered.

She looked up at all of us again and then sighed from relief.

"Charlie is here." She said faintly.

"I didn't hear him pull up." Emmette said.

"He didn't drive." Renee replied.

"Alice go let him in." Carlisle instructed.

"That's not necessary, I let myself in, I apologize for my boldness." Charlie said.

All of us spun around to see Charlie making his way through the doorway, no one heard him, no one.

He made his way straight for Bella placing his hand on her forehead.

"She is in a great deal of pain, more than before." Charlie said.

"Charlie do something!" Renee shouted at him.

"You know I can't, she chose Edward and this is part of it, she must endure this." Charlie shouted back.

"How much longer?" Renee asked

"I don't know, this has never happened before." Charlie said.

"Can Edward help?" Renee pleaded.

"No, she has to do this Renee, if we interfere we could risk the stability of the link. We have to let this happen, I'm sorry." Charlie replied.

"One of us needs to talk to the Cullen's Renee, I thought we had more time, I wanted to let Bella tell Edward, but he should know, they all should." Charlie instructed her.

"I can't explain all this alone Charlie, call the elders to help Bella and we will explain together." Renee pleaded.

Charlie looked at Renee with a pained expression on his face and then looked at us. "Agreed." He said

"I'll summon the elders, you need to move Bella from this room." Charlie instructed and left the room.

"We need to move Bella outside, it will be easier for all of us, especially her if she is not in Edward's room." Renee said.

I went to pick up Bella, but before I could Renee had picked Bella up into her arms and carried her towards the window.

Renee then with a grace to match our own, jumped out my bedroom window and carried Bella to the middle of the backyard. We all looked at each other like Bella had looked at us just months before, like we couldn't believe what just happened.

One by one we followed Renee outside. Bella was still screaming, still in so much pain, and I was still at a loss to know how to help her.

Charlie joined us then " The elders have been summoned, they will be here shortly, that doesn't give us much time to explain to the Cullen's what is going to happen."

He turned then and faced us, taking one long look over us all and then directed his words at all of us as a group.

"I know this is a lot but before the elders arrive all I can tell you is that Bella, Renee, myself and the elders coming are not human. We are different, complicated. Us nor them will cause you harm in anyway, I promise, that Renee and I will do our best to answer all you questions once the elders take over helping Bella." Charlie explained and then looked at Renee.

"We have to shift Renee." Charlie said.

She looked up from Bella to him and stood, then nodded her head at him. They both looked at us one last time and "shifted".

I watched in awe, white smoke or mist enveloped them and when the smoke or mist dissipated the two people I saw before me were amazing.

They looked to me as we must have looked to Bella. They were both young 18 maybe 19 years old, flawless in every way. Their beauty put us to shame.

Charlie was built much like Emmette, strong, toned and intimidating. His hair was dark brown, almost black, cut short on the sides and long spiked on top.

Renee was perfectly proportioned in every way, she was so beautiful that even Roslie was taking a hit at her self-esteem. Her hair was brunette with a hint of red in it, like Bella's, and it fell in ringlets all the way down her back.

Renee's eyes were the most striking of her features, the were green like my mothers, confident and strong.

"They are here." Renee said and everyone of us noticed her voice, it floated through the air soft and beautiful.

Then I felt the air shift around us and turned to see them arrive. Mist like before when Charlie and Renee shifted appeared before us. When the mist dissipated four flawless people stood before us.

Two men and two women, I felt small and insignificant compared to these perfect creatures before me.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, but she is ahead of schedule, the circumstances here are, as you know, unique and we believe your help is required." Charlie said to the elders.

"I'm glad we can be of service." One of the female elders said, but there was no way to tell which one.

When she spoke her voice was carried by what seemed like the wind, her mouth never moving. Even with my extraordinary senses I could not tell where the voice was coming from, the best I could tell it was coming from everywhere.

"Go and explain what you can to the immortals, we will do what we can for Isabella." said on of the males, but like before I couldn't tell who had said it.

"Thank you." Charlie and Renee said together and motioned for us to follow them inside the house, but I hesitated, I did not want to leave Bella.

She was still screaming out in pain, asking for me, I couldn't leave her.

"Go Edward we will take care of her, you need to hear what can be said."

"Things are going to change soon, and your Bella will need you to be there for her and be strong."

"You will no longer have to carry your burden and guilt alone, she will understand you, and help you, she will show you your soul."

"She is trying to be strong for you, understand you in ways you could never have imagined. She can only do this by seeing what you have seen, feeling what you have felt."

"All will be made clear in time, but first go and listen, fear nothing she is strong, like you."

These words flew through the air gracefully like snow caught in the wind, each statement shifted from a males voice to a females. Although I didn't fully understand what they meant, I immediately felt better and made my way toward the house.

Once inside everyone took a seat and looked at Charlie and Renee with wide eyes, we were all like a group of little children waiting to hear a great tale from two of the worlds best storytellers.

***** I hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think, is it good, bad, corny? Hope to hear from you. Next,, We find out what Bella is, any guesses.*****


	4. Chapter 4

*****As always, I don't own anything! I hope you like it!!! Thank all of you for the reviews, I appreciate them.*****

**EPOV**

I sat there in my chair waiting, Charlie and Renee sat in front of us, hands clasped. They looked stressed, afraid almost.

I wanted to shout at them, demand an explanation, but all I could do was wait. Now I understood what Bella must have felt like when she first learned of our world.

"First thing I must say is that we are sorry for all the deception, our kind takes great steps to protect ourselves. There are not many of us left and for those of us still around we are unsure on what is the best path to take for our kind.

I am sure you understand just how important it is to keep secret from the mortals our existence, we like yourselves are powerful and dangerous." Charlie began.

"We have been called many things through legends and stories throughout time, but no description of us has ever been that accurate.

We were once called metamorph's, changelings and shape-shifters, but we really have no true names.

Our kind was once thought of as Gods and Goddesses, and then as time evolved so did what people thought of us.

The females of our kind were most rare, sought after for our "special abilities", the females were given to great leaders of history as peace offerings, terms of a treaty or whatever the leaders of the time desired us for." Renee continued.

Renee hung her head as though she were re-living an old painful memory, or even ashamed of that memory.

"Our history, like most, is plagued with bad decisions, greed and bloodshed. What is left of our kind decided it was time for a change about 500 years ago.

We wanted to learn to live with mortals, not be controlled by them. For our kind something we call "linking" is essential to our existence.

Until very recently we were not aware that our kind could link with other immortals besides our own kind. Once long ago, in much darker times in our history, we had to find a way to break from the hold mortals held on us.

It was then that we discovered we could link with others of our own kind, but we found that the children we produced within that mating were powerful, too powerful.

Once we broke free from the hold of mortals our kind vowed to never mate within our own kind again, we feared that if to many of these children were born that we would have no defense if one of them rebelled." Charlie continued.

Both him and Renee took a moment to let all they had said sink in and he noticed the confused look on our faces.

"I'm sure you could imagine the danger of a child born from two vampires, the power that child could posses would be deadly in the wrong hands.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, so five of these children were born, we refer to them as "The Elders".

The Elders were raised to be the ultimate of our kind, our protectors. They freed our people and put into place many of the laws that we live by today.

The Elders are not only extremely intelligent, but extremely powerful. If one of the elders ever wanted to rebel against us we would be defenseless." Charlie continued.

"Our people decided, along with the elders, that it was time to evolve and with that we decided to send one of our elders into the mortal world.

We had hoped that when that elder was born like mortals, lived like mortals, loved and died like mortals, we could understand the mortals better and maybe once again live among them.

Renee and I are not Bella's mother and father. The girl you know as Bella was born 500 years ago.

Bella is the fifth elder and for the 5th time in her existence she has been sent to live a mortal life and found you again for the 5th time." Renee said.

I felt my jaw drop and silence thickened the air.

"The dreams Bella has been having are memories from her past lives as a mortal. Each time Bella has been sent to live among the mortals she finds you, we have theories to why this is but no one knows for sure." Charlie added.

I couldn't believe this, all of this was extraordinary, and hard to grasp.

"So, forgive me but I am... confused." I said.

"I think we all are." Carlisle re-assured.

"Yes, of course you are, anyone would be. Are there any questions you would like to ask. We will do our best to answer them." Charlie said.

"So why is Bella out there in our backyard going through Edward's change? I mean, Edward has done everything possible to keep from killing her or changing her and now she is just out there changing." Emmette said.

I hadn't considered that Bella was changing, I was so concerned about her dreams and the pain she was experiencing that I didn't think about what would happened once the burning stopped.

"You have to stop the change, she will lose her soul, I don't want that for her." I cried.

"Everyone, what Bella is enduring right now is Edward's memory of his change, she herself is not changing." Charlie corrected.

"Our kind can not be changed, we are immune to vampire venom, once we are fully matured and have linked." Renee added.

"Edward there is a reason you can't hear Bella's thoughts and there is a reason she smells the ways she does to you.

It is our theory that Bella is your soul-mate, that is why she always finds you, that is why you and her are drawn to each other the way you are and that is why she always chooses you as her link." Charlie said.

I couldn't think clearly, I know I had questions but I couldn't make my mind send them to my mouth.

"What is a link or linking exactly?" Alice asked

"When Renee and I shifted earlier, that mist you saw is what we look like in our natural state.

Once we reach maturity we must chose a "link". The link is the one person we have chose to be with for the rest of their existence.

For us to hold corporeal form, once we have reached maturity, we must link. If we do not link we will stay in that misty form you saw earlier.

When we link with our chosen mate, we create an energy between ourselves and our mate. This energy is what we call our essence, it is the connection between the two souls.

The essence is what lets us maintain corporeal form. The linking process happens in phases.

The first you have been watching Bella go through, it is the dream phase. She is re-living all of her and Edward's past memories.

She will see directly into Edward's soul and him into hers.

The second phase is the bonding phase.

In this phase Bella will bond with Edward. She will be able to hear his thoughts and he hers. She will be able to share his emotions and he hers, she will know all his desires and he hers.

By the end of the second phases there will be no secrets between you, you will know all there is to know about each other.

The third phase is called re-birth.

During this phase Bella will shift for the first time and complete the link. Bella will then become Edward's idea of "perfect".

She will look perfect to him, sound perfect to him and in every way be perfect to him, very much the perfect mate.

This phase is the hardest and once this phase is over she will stop aging and forever be tied to Edward, until the link is broken that is.

After this phase she will become immortal and be given her powers." Charlie explained

"So know you see why our kind was sought after, a mate like one of our kind is a special gift. Although we need the link to exist, we give a lot to the link in return." Renee said.

"So how is the link broken?" Jasper asked.

"Edward's death is the only thing that will break the link, and once that happens Bella reverts back to her natural state." Charlie answered.

"What do you mean powers?" Roslie asked.

"Well there are our basic powers, as you can imagine we can control energy. We can also control the elements but then it is up to the link what we are capable of.

We can natural read the mind, emotions and desires of our link, but on rare occasions those important to the link, and those of our own kind can be read as well.

The elders are of course the strongest of our kind, but we are unsure what will happen with Bella once she links with Edward.

He is obviously immortal this time around, this should be very interesting. What Bella looks like, sounds like, her powers, abilities are all up to Edward." Renee continued.

"I don't understand, how am I going to do all of that, I am happy with Bella the way she is?" I asked.

"In the third phase Bella will shift and during that shift she will find in your soul all that you want, need and desire in a mate. Once she has done that and the shift is complete, she will be your perfect mate, made for you in every way." Charlie answered.

"But I don't have a soul." I corrected.

Surely they knew this about vampires. As long as their kind has been around they would know this.

"Oh yes you do Edward, if you didn't have a soul Bella could not have chosen you and the dreams would have never began.

Only your soul and Bella's choice could have brought this on." Renee corrected.

"Once this is over your soul will have created Bella for the fifth time Edward." Charlie added.

Just then the air shifted and one of the elders appeared.

"The second phase will begin soon, we should return the link to Isabella." He said.

"Everyone, if you will come with us." Renee said.

"Wait, so Bella will remember all my memories when she wakes up. She will know everything I know, everything?" I asked.

My life as a vampire has been a bloody one, and I am not proud of all that I have done, I couldn't imagine Bella would either.

"Yes, and you will know her too Edward. Before she wakes, you will be put into a deep sleep and you will see all her memories too." Renee answered.

"Cool bro, you get to sleep." Emmette barked.

"Come, we should return to Bella." Charlie said.

Bella's screams had stopped by the time we returned to her, she looked almost peaceful .

I was hoping that whatever memory she was having now was of her, in all my existence she was the best of the memories I possessed.

"It is time." said a female voice.

"We do not usually have to interfere with the linking process." said a male voice

"But since you can not sleep, we must help you." said a female voice

"We will make you sleep, do not fear, we will let no harm come to you." said a male voice.

Then they all approached me. They closed their eyes and for the first time since my change I yawned.

I lied down on the ground next to Bella and drifted off to sleep.

*****I hope it made sense and you guys enjoyed. Should I keep going or just give up on the story?*****


	5. Chapter 5

*****As always I don't own anything. I know some people are confused about what Bella is exactly, why she didn't tell Edward what she was, and if Renee and Charlie are together. So I'm going to do my best to answer all those questions in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys, ya'll are the best!*****

**Carlisle POV**

I just stood there, like the rest of my family, in awe that one of our kind could be asleep.

Edward was laying there next to Bella and he looked as though he was actually at peace, how we all envied him so.

I still had so many questions and in all my years I had never been so intrigued by the immortal world.

"Please forgive me, but as I am sure you can understand, I am still a little confused on a few points." I began.

"Of course Carlisle, what would you like to know." Charlie answered.

"I am a little confused as to why Bella did not tell us of her true nature." I asked.

It was an elder that answered.

"The purpose of sending one of us down to live the way of the mortals, was so that we could learn about them, understand them.

We believed that erasing Isabella's memory of our kind and our world was vital to the success of the mission.

We needed her to go into this with a clear mind but even as powerful as we are, we can not change what we are.

The essence of a linked soul must be found, with mortals, when they go through the phase Edward is going through they believe that they have just had an odd dream.

When they wake up they think life is unchanged, normal but with Edward we had to interfere.

Not only has our kind never linked with a vampire before, but he doesn't sleep so steps had to be taken to ensure the link was successful.

It was originally thought that once Bella had completed her phase of the dreams we would let her explain to Edward what is going on, but phase one started ahead of schedule and the burning was not something we had planned for." They explained.

"Well, as strange as it may sound that makes sense. "I replied.

As I was considering what the elders had just said, Emmette started laughing.

"Emmette, what on earth could you be laughing at son?" I asked.

"Edward..hahah....he...hahah.. talks in his sleep!..." Emmette laughed and then so did everyone else.

"How long will this take?" Esme asked.

I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was worried about Bella and Edward, so I wrapped my arms around her shoulders to comfort her as best I could.

"Bella will wake soon, but Edward, well we don't know. His mind works differently than mortals, even ours. He could wake anytime, when Bella awakens she will know." answered an elder.

"How did you keep from Bella what you two were?" Alice asked.

"We, as you have already seen, can change our appearance and can seem mortal, if necessary.

In order for Bella to live a mortal life, we had to do everything we could to ensure that she was given that opportunity.

So Charlie and I volunteered to live out Bella's mortal life with her, keep her safe and report on her progress.

Although Bella volunteered to do this for the future of our people, there was no way we could risk losing an elder.

While in mortal form, like you have seen Bella, she can still be killed, but once the mortal body she was given dies she would return to us and we would have to start over again." Renee explained.

"So Phil is your link Renee?" Esme asked.

"Yes, he is. I, like Charlie, am linked with one of my own kind." She answered.

"Wait, so Phil is... one of you guys?" Emmette asked.

"Yes, for the task of being "Bella's parent" it was easier to send someone like Charlie and myself.

If we chose a mortal link, we would be unstable and to dependent on our mortal link to watch over Bella properly.

All mortals we link with, wake one day to an unchanged life, believing they have had a very real, very strange dream.

Once the mortals stopped believing in our kind, hundreds of years ago, we no longer shifted for them, once we were linked.

Obviously, waking up one day to a wife that is physically much different than the one you went to sleep with would cause some suspicion.

We can still read the minds of our links, but we block them from ours. We do our best to ensure that what we are is hidden from them.

Making the mortals aware of what we are is something we are afraid to do, we could fall right back into the cycle of servitude that our kind fought so hard to escape." she answered.

"Charlie what about you, who is your link." Alice asked.

"I am linked with one of our kind, although linking with one of our kind is not a good idea, mating, as we have discussed is forbidden.

Love, as they say, is not always easy and linking with one of my own kind has consequences and having a child of my own is the price I payed for love." Charlie answered.

"So the memories Bella, our Bella, possesses they are fake? Obviously, you and Renee are not Bella's real parents, so the divorce, your marriage, all of that is fake?" I asked.

"We believed that Renee and I living in the same household with Bella, under the conception that Renee and I were married would be a bad idea.

As we have said, Renee is linked with Phil and I with Sarah, my link, not only would the situation be difficult for Renee and myself but also for our links.

We thought it best to make Bella believe that we divorced when she was very young.

Other than that, all of Bella's childhood memories are real." Charlie answered.

"She is waking." an elder stated.

Renee and Charlie stiffened, the elders took on a very business like attitude among themselves.

I myself, along with my family sat up straight in our chairs. I had no idea what to expect, but of one thing I was sure.

Life after today, would never be boring to me again. All my years, my knowledge and my travels have never made me believe that aside from vampires, humans and werewolves, anything else existed.

How closed my eyes had been, what insight could Bella provide me with the purpose of our kind and hers.

**BPOV**

The dream was ending, the final part of Phase 1. I remembered now, I knew who and what I was. The "curtain" that was placed over my memories by my fellow elders had now been removed.

I had re-visited mine and Edward's past encounters, he truly was eternal. I could feel the link solidifying, the elders must have put Edward to sleep, he must be dreaming now.

How I hoped that although this experience would be odd for Edward, he would enjoy it. He could sleep again, dream and feel all the mortal feelings he and I had felt before.

He would remember what food tasted like to a mortal, and what life was like as an mortal. If I couldn't make Edward mortal, at least I could give him a glimpse of what it was like.

I was waking now, sleep was leaving me, never to return again in this life. I would never have to fight my eyelids again. I would now be able to spend every second looking upon Edward.

I could fell Edward next to me, but I had yet to open my eyes. A sadness came over me with the realization that this moment, was the one moment where Edward and I "slept" together for the first time and it saddened me to know that the moment would soon be over.

I rolled over on to my side and found him there. I could fell the slow steady rhythm of his unnecessary breathing. I could fell his breath was over me and his scent envelope me, I was never as content as I was now.

It was time for me to get up, I needed to see if Edward was well, and speak with the others. I nuzzled into Edward's sleeping form one last time and unwillingly opened my eyes.

They were all there, staring at me and Edward in disbelief.

"Well, based on the expressions of the Cullen's I can assume that you have told them all you can." I assumed

"Yes, they have been informed." Renee confirmed.

"How is Edward, they said you would know." Esme asked.

She almost looked as if she wanted to cry.

"He is very well, sleeping very soundly actually." I assured her.

"How long will he sleep?" Jasper asked.

"His mind works very quickly, I assume he will wake soon. I can fill the link getting stronger and I can sense the peace with in him. Since the bonding phase has yet to take affect I will not be able to tell for sure. I would say with in the next hour, if I were to guess." I responded

"Well what happens then?" Alice asked.

"Then phase 2 begins." I answered.

****** Well I really hope everyone liked it! I am SO sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. I promise to stay on top of updates from here on out! So what should happen next? I love you guys and thanks for your support!******


End file.
